Mistake
by TheEndGame731
Summary: ...From the start it was very clear that Jane Adams did not belong in the world of the supernatural. It was also very clear that she did not belong in Liam Dunbar's world. But since when had she ever cared about belonging? Full summary inside. Season 4. Eventual Liam/OC.
1. Extended Description

_"I'm human! I'm so incredibly human that it's not even funny how incredibly human I am...I'll stop talking now."_

Jane Adams was skinny, weak, nonathletic, friendless, defenseless and, above all, average beyond compare. So when she went to visit her Gran at the hospital like she did every Tuesday, Jane didn't expect to be attacked by a teenage cannibal, end up in the arms a very attractive teenage boy and then find herself in Scott McCall's bathtub tied up with duct tape. She certainly didn't expect her first friend to be the now werewolf Liam Dunbar and she sure as hell didn't plan on having to protect him from a multitude of assassins. And if Jane heard the word "deadpool" one more time, she was going to make one of her own.

From the start it was very clear that Jane Adams did not belong in the world of the supernatural. It was also very clear that she did not belong in Liam Dunbar's world.

But since when had she ever cared about belonging?

[Season 4]


	2. Chapter One It Starts in a Hospital

**Chapter One || It Starts in a Hospital  
><strong>

****Songs To Listen To:  
>i. Fall Out Boy - Centuries<strong>**

In Jane Adams' most humble opinion, which may just be too humble now that she comes to think about it, rule number one of parenting should be teaching you kid that the monster under the bed is this little thing called social interaction. Social interaction is the scariest thing that Jane has ever had to encounter and needs to get a swift kick in the ass because some people, much like her dazzling self, aren't very good at it.

Rule number two of parenting should be teaching you little bundle of joy how to be at the right place at the right time. Of course, Jane's father missed out on the memo and she has been given the most incurable disease of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, which is how Jane found herself in the arms of a _very_ attractive teenage boy under _very _unattractive circumstances.

It starts in a hospital of all places.

Jane is sitting in an uncomfortable chair that the hospital provides in every patient's room, (which is quite ironic seeing as the hospital is supposed to make you feel better, not worse) trying to get herself into a comfortable position. Throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, Jane slumps back in her chair and lets out a loud huff. She'll never be comfortable when she comes to visit her grandmother at the hospital and that's just a simple fact of life. So, instead of complaining to one of the nurses, which Jane won't ever do because she's far too sweet and far too shy to do anything like that, Jane takes one of her grandmother's small, wrinkled hands in her own and smiles softly.

Her grandmother is fast asleep in her hospital bed, the covers pulled up to her chest, silvery white hair sprawled out around her, and mouth hanging wide open as she lets out loud and obnoxious snores. But Jane doesn't mind. Not one little bit. In fact, if anyone asks her, Jane will proudly say that her grandmother looks ten years younger, thank you very much.

Tuesdays are the days that Jane comes to visit her Gran, and it's moments like this that clicking out of her Tumblr and coming to visit the old woman makes it all worthwhile. Just to save the moment Jane drops her grandmother's hand and reaches into the tote bag at her side, pulling out her _Nokia_ camera. She focuses the lens on the old woman lying in front of her and quickly snaps a picture of her blissful sleep. For a few moments, Jane stares at her work behind thick glasses, just admiring her grandmother's beauty really, before the camera finds its way onto the wooden table at the old woman's bedside. Suddenly, it's just the two of them basking in the silence.

That's when Jane hears the roar.

Instantly, Jane shoots up from her chair and stares uncertainly at the open door leading into the incredibly bright, yet still completely ominous, hospital hallway. Next to her, her grandmother lets out an unattractive snort before shifting over to her other side and pulling her sheets completely over her head.

With her eyebrows pulled together, Jane pushes her grandmother's shoulder, or at least what she thinks is her grandmother's shoulder, lightly. "Gran," she whispers quietly, trying incredibly hard not to wake the old woman. "Gran, you're still sleep, right?" When her grandmother snorts once more in response, Jane can't help but let out a sigh of relief. Her grandmother is completely oblivious as to what's going on around her, but at least whatever Jane had heard didn't wake her up.

Staring back towards the open door, Jane finds herself inching closer and closer to the hallway, attempting to swallow down the fear bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. It's right about now that Jane comes to the realization that she's turning into the stereotypical horror movie girl. She's walking towards the closet where the murderer is hiding and waiting to gut her like a fish. Of course Jane has to be the smart one too. That means she'll be the first one to die so that the rest of the Scooby Gang has to come up with a plan to get away from the murderer that will no doubt end in turmoil.

_Okay, calm down Jane. It was probably just a screaming patient. You'll be okay,_ Jane reassures herself.

Stepping into the hall, Jane wraps her cardigan around her body, ignoring the chill that runs up her spine in the process. Why is the hospital so damn cold all the time? Why is Jane always forgetting to bring a jacket every time she comes to visit her grandmother? That's a better question.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

Jane spins around her heel only to be faced with a very attractive boy, around her age and looking very familiar. He limps towards her slightly on one foot, and although he isn't standing up straight Jane just knows that he's the same height as her. With her eyebrows pulled together, Jane struggles to figure out why this brown haired kid looks so familiar to her. When it finally comes to her, which it does, Jane's brown eyes widen in realization.

_Liam Dunbar: Transferred from Devenford Prep, in half of my classes, best friends with Mason and more than incredibly attractive._

It takes Jane a moment to remember that Liam, which she is _so_ happy that she remembered his name, asked her a question and is more than likely expecting her to answer judging by the look on his face. Now, if Jane Adams was any other other girl, she would answer him and ignore the fact that she _really_ wants to make out with him. But Jane Adams is, in fact, Jane Adams. So instead, Jane stares at this very attractive boy with her mouth hanging open as she struggles to form a complete sentence or even come up with a series of words that sound like they belong together in a sentence. This proves to be quite the challenge for Jane, so she decides to purse her lips together in a thin line and nod her head up and down rapidly, making a strange noise of confirmation that sounds more like a strangled cat.

Seeing as Liam is a normal teenage boy, he sends Jane a strange look before turning in the other direction to search down his end of the empty hallway.

With a frown now etched onto her face, Jane lets out a heavy sigh and runs a hand through her wavy brown hair. Shaking her head, she silently thanks her speech impairment of Chronic Word Vomit. It just had to show up while she attempted to talk to a hot guy.

If Jane is concerned, which in this case, she is, rule number three of parenting should be a lesson on how to form coherent sentences. Never leave the important lessons up to the teachers. Jane's father left this up to the teachers, and now Liam, who probably doesn't even know her name, thinks that she is the weirdest girl he has ever met. And she still really wants to make out with him.

"Jane," Liam breathes, causing her to revert her attention back to him, although it technically never left. He stares just past Jane with wide blue eyes and stumbles back against the wall.

Freezing in her place, Jane just stares at Liam. He knows her name. There's a legitimately attractive boy standing not even ten feet away from her and he knows her name. At this point, Jane can't help but smile to herself before she realizes that Liam is staring just past her, almost as if someone is standing behind her...and then Jane's face turns completely white.

Someone is behind her. Jane knows that now. Jane knows that she is the horror movie girl. This is it, her last episode, her final goodbye. Jane is going to die as soon as she turns around and she's completely terrified by this. Shaggy and Scooby are going to have to start coming up with the plans. The world is doomed.

Slowly, Jane turns around and her breath catches in her throat as a teenage boy, one she sure as hell doesn't recognize, with messy blonde hair approaches her. His eyes glow a bright silver color and he has blood smeared all over his face and hands while even more blood trails down the fabric of his white t-shirt. Jane has no idea what's wrong with this guy or why he's staring at her like she's his next meal, but she is definitely not okay with it.

She stumbles backwards, eventually tripping and planting her ass directly onto the tiled floor beneath her, scrambling in the opposite direction until her back hits the wall. This...Monster Boy, as Jane dubs him, jumps towards her and lets out an ear-splitting roar that echos through the halls, effectively revealing two sets of razor sharp teeth. Jane can't fight back the scream that escapes her lips as Monster Boy picks her up by her waist and throws her against the wall like a sack of potatoes. Jane is sobbing now, and she doesn't have the strength to pull herself up off the ground yet.

Lifting her head, Jane finds some of the strength that she's looking for, and attempts to take in her surroundings. She quickly realizes that her glasses have fallen from her face reducing the world to a blurry mess in front of her. Feverishly patting the floor, Jane hopes to get a feel for her glasses, which she ultimately fails at, but even through her tear-filled vision, Jane is able to make out a black blob that vaguely resembles her horn-rimmed glasses. Clumsily she grabs them and slides them onto her face. They're not cracked, thank God. Her father doesn't have the money to buy new ones, even if he works at the Sheriff's Department.

The world suddenly clears and comes into focus as Jane's eyes adjust to the thick lenses. Lifting her hand, she wipes away a trail of tears that threaten to spill from her chin and onto the floor. Liam and Monster Boy are gone, the only trace of them left being a trail of blood that lingers on the floor. This makes Jane's stomach uneasy. She has two choices really, she can let Liam die and live with the guilt for the rest of her life, or Jane can go off and play hero by saving some attractive stranger from being eaten alive by what Jane assumes to be a human cannibal.

Jane lets out a defeated sigh and rubs a hand down her face. _Oh, Jane. When did your life become a prime-time drama?_

Scrambling up from the tiled floor, Jane quickly falls back against the wall as pain shoots up her spine. She throws her head back and lets out a violent hiss as she moves to crack her back. Whoever, no scratch that, _whatever_ Monster Boy is, Jane's back to square one, he can throw pretty damn hard. Trudging into her grandmother's room, Jane quickly snatches her camera off of the wooden table and throws the strap around her neck.

In case she dies, which is more than likely seeing as Jane has no idea how to fight and is relying completely on dumb luck, she has to give the police some sort of evidence as to what she's been through in the past few minutes.

_Jane, you probably can't do this, but you're going to anyway because you are a slightly sarcastic and incredibly selfless teenage girl. Not to mention that there's a very attractive boy who is practically begging for you to be his knight in shining armor...theoretically at least, _Jane rolls her eyes at her own little pep talk. She's never been all that good at speaking, even mentally. She blames her Chronic Word Vomit.

Breathing out through her nose, Jane places a long kiss on her Gran's forehead before heading back into the hall and running after the trail of blood.

On one hand, Jane has no idea why she's risking her life to save Liam. She doesn't really know what it's like to have people care about her. She's never had any friends before. So why is she trying to save a boy who's never given her the time of day? Maybe it's because he knows her name. On the other hand, Jane knows exactly why she's going to attempt to save Liam, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he knows her name. Jane wants to be the hero for once. She wants to save the day because she knows that it's the right thing to do. And Jane _really_ wants to help people.

That is how Jane finds herself on the roof of the hospital, body bent in half, and her hands resting on her knees as she tries desperately to catch her breath. She is so out of shape, her father would probably cry at the sight of her.

Jane looks up just in time to watch helplessly as Monster Boy throws Liam off the edge of the roof. There is another boy now, visibly older than Jane, on the upper level of the roof. A gasp escapes Jane's mouth at the sight of him. He has glowing red eyes, fangs, hair on the sides of his face (which doesn't seem to look all that human, Jane decides), and claws at the end of his fingers. Even though he looks absolutely terrifying, and he does, Jane can't help but find him familiar. When she realizes that he's yet another student that attends Beacon Hills High with her, Jane officially wants to throw _herself_ off the roof.

_Scott McCall: Junior, captain of the lacrosse team, strange friends, his ex-girlfriend died a few months ago, and he's a, whatever the hell he is, I don't know._

Jane watches as Scott runs to Liam's side and grabs onto his arms, trying to pull him back up to the roof only to have Monster Boy grab one of Scott's arms and press it behind the boy's back. Quickly lifting her camera, Jane makes sure to turn the flash off before snapping a quick picture. Not even taking a moment to check her picture, Jane's attention turns back to Scott and Monster Boy as the latter desperately grabs for Scott's other arm, loud hissing noises coming from his mouth. When Monster Boy succeeds in his attempts, Jane decides that she needs to step into the action.

In a heartbeat, Jane darts up a smaller set of steps to find her way on the upper level of the roof. She ignores the burning sensation in her lungs as she stares ahead at he the three boys in front of her. Technically two seeing as one of them is just barely hanging off the ledge of the hospital building. Jane pulls the strap of her camera away from her neck and places it down on the concrete behind her. That camera had cost her nearly three-thousand dollars, she's still paying her father back.

Leaving the camera behind, the fifteen-year-old grabs onto Monster Boy's arm and fights to pull him away from Scott who, she is still utterly terrified of due to the fangs, claws, and all, is the only one of the roof that can effectively save Liam. Right about now, Jane finds that the most important factor in all of this.

Of course her plan to overpower Monster Boy doesn't work.

That thing swiftly sends his arm back and into her nose, sending Jane tumbling down to the ground for the second time that night. The world spins around her and Jane's mind swirls as black dots began to cross her vision. Jane can feel a trail of blood trickle down from her nose and onto her lip. While Jane's lying on the concrete, she's very aware that she is, in fact, in way over her head, but for some crazy and deranged reason, she stumbles back up to her feet and prepares to try again.

As Jane sways from side to side, a scream rings through the air and Jane is almost positive that it's not coming from her. So, leaning forward, Jane looks past Monster Boy, who still has both of Scott's hands held behind his back, and sees that Liam is no longer holding onto the ledge, but instead has Scott's teeth sinking into his arm, blood now dripping down onto his gray shirt.

A frown finds its way onto Jane's face as she takes in the gruesome sight. So instead of stumbling around like she's drunk, Jane straightens her stance as much as she can and fixes her glasses that, at some point, have become crooked. Just as Jane steps towards Monster Boy and is ready to make her move, a gust of wind flows past her head, billowing her dark brown hair out in front of her as an object lodges itself into Monster Boy's back. Blood seeps through the back of his white t-shirt and Jane, once again, finds herself stumbling flat on her ass.

It's then that Jane decides that rule number four of parenting is to teach your child how to stand up properly so that they're not falling flat on their ass every five seconds. If said problem persists, take your child to a doctor and have them tested for vertigo. Or just put them in a wheelchair so that they don't jump at the chance to save random strangers. Yes, Jane is quite unhappy.

Monster Boy stumbles back from Scott before tumbling down to the ground less than a foot in front of Jane. His soulless eyes stare just past her, instead they stare blankly into the darkness. Jane swallows down a scream as a man with paper-white skin takes long strides over to the boy and pulls the object, which Jane now sees is a military tomahawk (she reads), from Monster Boy's back. Excess blood then splashes onto her brown _Oxford_ shoes, and bile rises in the back of her throat.

Jane's hand slaps against the concrete, searching for her camera until the device is firmly in her grip. She quickly takes a picture of Monster Boy, a slight pang hitting her in the chest before she whips around to the bald man with paper-white skin, heavily clad in black and a bloody tomahawk held in his hand. He turns to face the four of them on the roof, at some point Scott had pulled Liam up, and his eyes are trained on Scott. Jane can't fight the small scream that slips past her lips as she realizes that this man doesn't have a mouth. He doesn't have a _mouth_.

Eyes still trained on Scott, the man lifts his finger up to where his mouth should have been. Again, Jane lifts her camera and snaps her picture, nearly dropping the device at the sight of the mouthless man. She really isn't going crazy.

"Jane," Liam mutters, eyebrows pulled together and his hand wrapped around his wrist as blood seeps through his fingers.

In many ways can Jane understand why Liam is completely and utterly confused to see her on the roof with him, Scott, and a now dead Monster Boy. It's not everyday that some random girl comes to your aid, but she can be rewarded with a shower of hugs and kisses. Jane nearly smacks herself in the face for that thought.

Her camera soon finds its way around her neck once more and Jane soon finds her way next to Liam, his arms instantly finding their way around her as they both stare up at Scott. If this were any other situation, Jane is positive that she wouldn't find herself in this boy's arms, but the two of them are both utterly terrified of the Junior in front of them, so she does find herself in this boy's arms.

Scott stands taller, gazing down at Liam and Jane, ears pointed, hair all over his face, long, sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. Then there are the grotesque claws that extend from each finger. Not to mention that he stares down at the two with glowing red eyes and blood smeared on his lips that no doubt belongs to Liam. Letting out a squeak, Jane pulls herself closer to Liam, thoroughly afraid that Scott is going to tear the two of them apart. He sure as hell doesn't look this terrifying in school.

Shaking her head back and forth, unable to believe anything she's seeing, Jane decides to strike everything that she knows about the rules of parenting. Rule number one of parenting, and the only rule for that matter, is most definitely teaching your kid how to be at the right place at the right time. That is the end of Jane's list because if you follow that one, simple rule, none of these problems will occur. You will _not_ find your child at the edge of death, your child will _not _try to save random strangers, your child will _not_ be faced with strange creatures that try to kill them, and you _will_ be saved from plenty of heart-attacks. Then again, Jane's dad missed out on the memo.

_Oh. My. God,_ Jane thinks, _I'm going to die._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, it's Jamie! If you have a Wattpad account, you may know me from on there, but probably not. Speaking of Wattpad, this story is also posted there on my other account, TheEndGame. If you want to see gifs and a cast list, check me out on there. Otherwise, I'm going to get on with this author's note,**

****Oh, lord! It's a fanfic! It's official, I've finally posted a fanfic. So after a few million minutes of contemplation, I've finally decided to publish my Liam Dunbar fic, which I've been planning since episode five of season four. Jane if finally here and I'm so happy because Jane has a very special place in my heart. I hope you guys liked this chapter, feedback is more than appreciated. **Oh, and this story is going to have hella slow updates because I have this thing called school and, surprisingly enough, a social life. So, I'll only be able to update on weekends, maybe very other weekend if I can. I'm not sure how my year is going to play out yet. Anyway, yeah, so long and farewell until next chapter.******


End file.
